1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting control apparatus using a wire and wireless integrated dimming circuit, the apparatus including: an input power supply unit; a converter for converting input power to lighting unit supply power; a lighting unit applied with the lighting unit supply power to emit light; a wired module for inputting a wired dimming signal for controlling the lighting unit; a wireless module for inputting a wireless dimming signal for controlling the lighting unit; and a transform module for receiving the wired dimming signal or the wireless dimming signal, transforming the received dimming signal to a preset power, and applying the transformed power to the converter, in which the wired module and the wireless module are connected in parallel, selectively receive the wired dimming signal or the wireless dimming signal, and applies the received dimming signal to the transform module.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a kind of semiconductor device for converting electrical energy into light. The LED has advantages of low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, fast response time, safety and eco-friendliness compared with existing light sources such as a fluorescent lamp, an incandescent lamp and the like. Particularly, an LED lighting apparatus may carry out various performances by controlling the order of turning on and off LEDS installed in a plurality of arrays, colors and brightness of emitted light, and the like.
Therefore, a lot of studies are under progress to substitute LEDs for a conventional light source, and use of the LEDs as a light source of a variety of lighting apparatuses used indoor or outdoor, such as lamps, LCD devices, electronic signboards, street lamps and the like, is on the rise. Particularly, the LEDS are used for general lighting of indoor interiors, stage lighting for making a specific atmosphere, advertisement lighting, landscape lighting and the like.
The lighting apparatus may be installed on an outer wall of a building, in a park, on the street as a street lamp, on a bridge rail, in a theater and the like as a landscape lighting apparatus, and the size and applied system may vary according to the applied purpose, target or position. That is, a lighting apparatus for an outer wall of a building is used to be simply displayed on the outer wall of a building in the shape of a stripe just for blinking in an single or combined color, and a lighting apparatus installed in a park, in a street lamp, on a bridge rail or the like is irregularly installed according to the shape of a target object to blink while changing colors.
Meanwhile, LED lighting is rapidly distributed owing to a long lifespan and high efficiency compared with conventional lighting, and dimmers capable of changing illuminance according to climate change and time are commercialized. Control methods of the dimmers can be divided into wireless communication and wired communication, and particularly, when the wireless communication is used, brightness is adjusted by handling a Dim(+−) line in each driver.
Such a dimmer may use a wired dimming circuit performing a 0 to 10V dimming control through wired communication and a wireless dimming circuit performing a dimming control using wireless communication such as Zigbee or the like. Particularly, in LED dimming, although wired lighting has been constantly used until now, interest and demands on wireless lighting tend to increase recently, and accordingly, wireless lighting products are introduced in the market.
Then, referring to FIG. 1, in order to implement a lighting apparatus using both the wired dimming circuit 160 and the wireless dimming circuit 170, boards including each of the circuits should be separately manufactured. In addition, since the conventionally used wired dimming circuit 160 adopts a complicated circuit using an OP-AMP, there is a problem in that high price and high volume are enforced due to the configuration of the circuit.
Accordingly, in order to solve the disadvantage of inducing increase of unit price and decreasing universality, lighting apparatuses using a wire and wireless integrated dimming circuit are studied diversely to configure a circuit avoiding enlargement and overpopulation of components and support mass-productivity through simple implementation of the circuit.